Vegeta and Goku Yaoi: Titanic
by PrinceBejiKaka
Summary: A poor teen named Goku wins a ticket aboard the Titanic. There he meets Vegeta, a wealthy first class passanger and falls in love with him... but when the Titanic sinks one fateful night, will they both live, or will one have to make the ultamate sacrafice to save the other?


Vegeta X Goku - Titanic

Summary;  
A poor teen named Goku wins a ticket aboard the Titanic. There he meets Vegeta, a wealthy first class passanger and falls in love with him... but when the Titanic sinks one fateful night, will they both live, or will one have to make the ultamate sacrafice to save the other?

Based on the movie...

Goku = Jack - (Imagen Goku is dressed like jack. If you don't know what that looks like, Google it.)

Vegeta = Rose

Krillin = Jack's best friend (Dressed like Fabrizio in the movie. If you don't know, google it.)

"King" Vegeta = Rose's mother (He's not really going to be king, but i just said that to difference him from Vegeta since they both have the same names.)

Bulma = Rose's fiance (Dressed like movie rose, temper like Cal though.)

(A:N; Theres no super powers, no flying, and no dragon balls in this. Everyones going to be ordanary, so keep that in mind.)

*~ ~* = Thought

Vegeta is REALLY OOC in this, like, he smiles, cries, and SHOWS his strong love towards Goku.

Titanic is not my movie, I didn't make it, I don't own and of the characters, rights, ect., Same as the DBZ characters. Don't sue me...

Chapter 1 - Winning The Ticket;

Goku and Krillin sat at a round wooden table in a local bar. Each had 7 cards in their hands. Another man was sitting across from them, dressed in an expensive black suit. He was accompanied by another man, dressed simmilar to him. In the middle, two tickets for the ship, Titanic, and lots of gold coins. Goku's eyes looked over the top of his cards. He smiled. "Krillin?" He asked. He shook his head and laid his cards out. No good. The other man smiled. An easy win...or so they thought. The man laid his cards down to reveal his winning set. He greedily began to pull all the coins and tickets towards him, but Goku stopped him. "Ah ah ah...Full house." He smirked laying his cards down. His jaw dropped. The man that was standing shoved his partner. "How could you loose to him! Those were our tickets!" He yelled and gestured as Goku and Krillin celebrated. "Were goinna ride the Titanic Krillin!" Goku said high fiving Kriliin. "No you aint. The Titanic is setting sail in 5 minutes." A stranger in the bar said. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Goku rapidly cursed as Krillin took his pocket bag and shoved all the coins into it. Goku grabbed the Tickets and his things and both of them ran. "You think were gonna make it there in time?" Krillin asked as they dogded and ran through things. Goku almost ran into someones horse as the sea of people made it harder to get there. Meanwhile, a driver opened the door to the car and Vegeta stepped out. He was dressed in expensive clothing. He looked up at the ship. "So that's the ship?" He asked. He was 17 years old. "Yep. We best be getting on it now though. No time to admire it now." His father said. "Indeed." Vegeta said staring up at it for another moment before looking straight ahead and following his dad. The gave their tickets to the man at the door and went up to first class. The door was just about to close when Goku and Krillin ran up to it. "WAIT! Don't close the door yet!" Goku yelled. They ran up to the door and handed them their tickets. "Did you go through the inspection?" He asked. Goku paused. "Of course," He lied. "we're Americans anyways. We're clean." He stated. The man nodded. "Yes, of course." He said. Goku and Krillin jumped inside. The door was shut behind them. They ran to the deck. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches alive!" Goku laughed. Krillin laughed too. They got to the front of the ship. Goku stood up on the first rail. He threw his arms up. "WOO HOO! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He yelled and smiled. Krillin laughed. Goku hopped down and they ran to side where everyone was. "GOODBYE! WE'LL MISS YOU!" They yelled to the people, even though they didn't know anyone down there. The ship left the dock and they were off. Goku and Krillin were sitting on the deck. Vegeta had walked out and rested his arms on the railing. Goku stared at him. Krillin looked at him, then to where he was looking. He smirked. "Goku, the chances of you getting next to him is the same as angels flyin around your shoulders. It's impossible." But that didn't make Goku stop thinking about him. Morning faded into night. Goku had been laying on one of the ship's benches. It was much better than the 3rd class cabin. It was way too crowed. He stared up at the stars. He thought they were beautiful. He was about to drift off when he heard Someone run through the deck and throw the gate open. Goku sat up as he saw the man from earlier crying and climbing over the edge. He was hanging onto the railing looking over the edge. "Don't do it." Goku said. Vegeta's head whipped over his shoulder. "Don't come any closer. I mean it. I'll jump!" He said. Goku pulled out a piece of trash from his pocket. He showed it to Vegeta. He inched closer to the edge and tossed it overboard. "You know the water's freezing. Go in there and you'll surely die." Goku explained. Vegeta's eyes wandered down to the water. The water was being tossed around from the propellers. Vegeta's breath was shallow. "H-How cold is the water?" Vegeta asked. "Below zero right now." Goku said. He reached out his hand. "Come on. You really don't want to jump." Goku said. Vegeta slowly took his hand. His other hand gripping the rail he slowly turned around. "There." Goku wispered. Vegeta then grabbed Goku's shoulder. "My REAL name is Kakarot, but everyone just calls me Goku. You can call me which ever one you want." Goku smiled. "I'm Vegeta." He smirked back. "I'm gonna have to remember that one." Goku said as Vegeta stepped up to the next rail bar. The bar was wet though and his foot slipped. His grasp on his shoulder was gone and he was only hanging on by his hand. Goku had a firm grasp on his hand now with both hands. "OH GOD! Don't let me fall!" Vegeta cried. "I won't let go! I promise! Just try to pull yourself up Vegeta!" Goku shouted to him.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2 - Another meeting with Vegeta

The screaming made ship workers scramble to find where it was comming from. Goku hoisted him up over the railing and both men tumbled to the deck floor, Goku ontop of Vegeta. Goku sat up on his knees when the ship workers came. They observed the situation the wrong way. They thought Goku was trying to either rape or rob Vegeta. They grabbed Goku and handcuffed him. Bulma came outside. "God you're freezing 'Geta." She said throwing a plaid blanket over his shoulders. His lip twitched. He let out a huff. Goku observed this. *~Obviously he dosen't like being called "'Geta" so why would she keep doing it?~* Goku shook his head as Bulma walked over. She slapped him. Hard. There was a red handprint on his cheek. Vegeta's eyes widened, as well as Goku's. She hit like a man. "Who do you think you are putting your hands on my fiance?" She grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer. He turn his head away as she yelled in his face. "Bulma..." Vegeta spoke pulling the blanket off his shoulder. She let go of him and turned around. "He saved me...not hurt me in any way." Vegeta explained. "Im listening..." She said pondering his words. Vegeta's eye twitched. *~Damnit...she wants an explination...~* "Well dear...you see, Mr. Son was standing near by while I was standing on the second bar, leaning back on the rail. it was slippery and my foot slipped when I went to get down and he saved me. Pulled me right back over the railing." Vegeta explained. Pretty good lie. "Is that what happened?" One of the men asked. Goku's mouth open a little. "Ahhhh..." Vegeta nodded once. "Ah...Yes. That's...EXACTALLY what happened." Goku nodded. Vegeta nodded aprovingly. "Well..." She handed Goku 20$. "Come to the dinner this Friday." She said. Then they were gone. Everything was back to normal. Goku went back to 3rd class and got some ice for his cheek, that had turned blue. The next morning Goku met Vegeta back on the deck. "Mr. Son I-" Vegeta started. "Call me by one of my names, please." Goku said. "Kakarot. Thank you for saving me last night. How's your face?" Vegeta asked. "Hurts like hell..." Goku mumbled. Vegeta moved Goku's hand away from it along with the ice. It was pretty bad. "I'm sorry she did that. It shocked me." Vegeta said looking at it. "Yeah me too. She hits hard!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta smirked. "Heh. Glad I don't get hit." He laughed. Goku laughed too. "So you guys are married?" He asked. "No, not yet. She's still my fiance." Vegeta explained. "Do you love her?" Goku asked. "What?" Vegeta gasped, shocked at the question. "Do you love her?" Goku repeated. "W-Why would you care?" Vegeta stammered. "Well it's a simple question, do you love the girl or not?" Goku said. "Yes I do, and you're being rude." Vegeta said. "It's rude for me to ask you a question?" Goku asked, tilting his head to the side. Vegeta paused. He snatched Goku's portfolio. "What is this stupid thing you carry around anyways?" Goku asked. "Well well, who's being rude now?" Goku asked, smiling, putting his hands behind his back and leaning over Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku and flipped throught the pages. He walked slowly over to a deck chair. Goku followed and sat next to him. "These...are really good Kakarot. Did you draw all of these?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded. "Yeah, they're all from life." Goku explained. Inside were beautiful pictures of men and women that were beautifuly drawn. "See her? That's Ms. Gordon. She was a regular at the bar I went too. Her husband died in war but she refuses to accept it and she waits for him there, because thats where they used to go together, and she's gone there everyday, opening until closing for 8 years." Goku said. "Amazing. Well, for someone with...limited resources..." Vegeta tried to put it nicely. Goku laughed. "Go ahead and say it Vegeta, i'm a poor boy." He smiled. Vegeta laughed. "You have a gift Kakarot. You see people." Vegeta said looking into his eyes. "I see you." Goku said. "And..?" Vegeta asked wondering what exactally he saw. "You wouldn't have jumped." Goku said. Vegeta broke the gaze. He closed the book and handed it back to Goku. They walked around the deck until Goku pulled him into an empty room with frosted windows and a wooden floor. "What Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Vegeta...They've...got you trapped." Goku said pointing up. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. "You've got a flame inside you like nobody eles! But Vegeta...slowly...they're pulling you into their trap, and they'll hold you under until your flame goes out. you're a fighter Vegeta, don't let them take you! When you were going to jump, you were being suffocated by them...party after party. Meeting, then another stupid banquet, right? You were being expected to act like someone you weren't! Am I right?" Goku wispered. Vegeta's eyes travled across Goku's face and features. The sencarity in his voice and eyes. The way this skin was pale, but not too pale. His lips. How could he know so much about him after they just met? "Kakarot i'm fine. I don't need..." Vegeta began. Goku softly caressed Vegeta's cheek. "Vegeta..." He wispered. "Promise me that you won't let them take you. Okay?" Goku asked. Vegeta breathed slightly heavier. "I'm fine Kakarot. Don't worry about me." vegeta said and got up. He pushed the door open and ran back up to first class leaving Goku standing alone in the room.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Chapter 3 - "Make it count!~ Meet me by the clock"

Tonight was the party. Goku dressed in a black suit that was donated, courtesy of Vegeta's father. Goku walked into the grand staircase area of the Titanic. He looked around. Everything was SO expensive looking! Everyone was dressed up. Goku watched how people were acting. He saw a man offer his arm to a lady, then escort her to her destination while engaging in small talk like "Lovely weather were having today miss." Or somthing like that. Goku pretended to have a conversation with Vegeta. As he talked to the air, Vegeta walked down the stairs in a simmilar black suit and black tie with a white button up under shirt. Black dress shoes as well. His eye brows furrowed as he watched this strange being engage a conversation with the oxygen, asking and responding like he got a response. "And so I told him, he's too rich to be poor." Goku laughed. "Kakarot...are...are you ill?" Vegeta asked taking another step down. Goku jumped. "Vegeta!" He smiled. Goku took Vegeta's hand and kissed it. That made the both of them blush slightly. Vegeta came down the last few staps and walked up next to Goku. Goku offered his arm and Vegeta was delightfully suprised. He smirked and held his arm. "I was practicing by the way Vegeta..." Goku informed him. "I see. Thats how you knew." Vegeta nodded. Vegeta let go of his arm so they could go in. Goku opened the door and let Vegeta in first. The room was filled with people talking. "This way." Vegeta said. Goku followed. They got to the table. Goku pulled out the chair for Vegeta to sit in before taking his own seat. "So Kakarot, Vegeta tells me your an artist." Vegeta's father said. Goku nodded and took a sip of his water. "Interesting..." He said, his word trailing off in the end. Goku swallowed hard. He managed to make it through dinner and at the end he go up. "I better be getting back." Goku said. He walked over to Vegeta and inbetween his fingers was a little yellow note. When he took Vegeta's hand to give it one final kiss for the night, he slipped the note into his hand, smiled, and left. Vegeta opened it and read it. "Make it count!~ Meet me by the clock." When dinner was over, Vegeta went to the grand staircase. Goku was standing at the center where the two sides met and became one. He turned around and held out his hand. He pulled Vegeta up and smiled. "Now...Do you wanna go to a real party?" Vegeta just looked at him. Goku and vegeta got changed into their usual clothing, then Goku took him down to 3rd class where people were singing, dancing, playing music, and most of all, laughing. Enjoying eachother company. Not like upstairs where everything was serious and proper. Goku wrapped Vegeta in his arms and the two started dancing together. Hopping to the beat they moved freely through the 3rd class cabin with ease. "Kakarot I don't know how to dance!" Vegeta shouted while laughing over the people. "Nither do I! I'm just stepping to the beat!" Goku admitted. They both laughed as the song they people were playing ended. Another started immedeatly after it though and Goku pulled Vegeta up to the wooden stage and started dancing. "Haha! Vegeta! Can you do this?" He asked while doing lots steps with his feet, hands in his pockets. He stopped. Vegeta smiled. "I can do it better! Watch this!" He exclaimed and danced. Goku laughed. "Yeah that's great Vegeta! You got it!" Vegeta and Goku grabbed eachothers hands and spun in a circle. They both were laughing and smiling. after the party was over goku let Vegeta wear his coat. They were walking aong the deck towards the first class door, singing *Come Josephine on my Flying Machien. Up she goes, up she goes.* When they got to the door it was about 10:00pm. Vegeta handed Goku his coat back. "I don't wanna go back." Vegeta admitted smiling. Goku smiled softly back at him. Vegeta looked up at the stars. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "There are so many...and they're so small too." He wispered. He grabbed one of the large ropes. Goku followed behind him. "Look! A shooting star!" Vegeta gasped in amazement. His finger pointing towards it. "That was a long one too." Goku said. "You know, my Pa used to tell me that when you saw one it was a soul going to heaven." Goku explained. Vegeta kept his gaze up at the stars. "I like that." He wispered. "So are we supposed to wish on it?" Vegeta asked looking back at Goku. "Why? What would you wish for?" Goku wondered. Vegeta looked into Goku's obsidian black eyes. "Somthing I can't have." he wispered sadly. "Goodnight Kakarot." He said placing a hand on Goku's shoulder then going into the first class entrance, leaving Goku standing alone again.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Chapter 4 - You spy, I cry, I fall for him even more...

Vegeta was having brekfast with Bulma on the deck of their cabin. He wasn't exactaly enjoying her company. Bulma sipped her tea with her eyes closed. Vegeta took a bite out of a bread roll. It was so dry he imedeatly put it down. "I know what you were doing in the decks down below." Bulma said. Vegeta gasped. His brow furrowed angery. "You were spying on me." He spat. "No, I have people who tell me things. You are never to act like that again vegeta. Do you understand? I will not tolerate behavior such as displayed last night." She said, her voice raising. "I will NOT tolerate YOU contorling MY LIFE and MY actions Bulma. Just because we are soon to be wed means absolutly NOTHING!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma gritted her teeth. She stood up so fast her chair tipped over and she flipped the table over. The plates broke and everything was spilled. Vegeta was actually frightened. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "MY FIANCE WILL RESPECT ME! IS THAT CLEAR VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. His bowed his head down slightly. Bulma let go and stormed off. Their maid saw what happened and rushed to help clean up. Vegeta had tears built up in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He apologized trying to hide his tears. "It's okay dear. Go." She said in a conforting tone. Vegeta got up and ran off.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Chapter 5 - The Flying Kiss

Goku was leaning on the bow of the ship's rail. He was looking out on the water solemney. The sun was begining to set. His raven black bangs were gently swaying in the breeze. Vegeta walked up behind him with his hands clasped together infront of him. He smiled softly. "Kakarot." He spoke. Goku quickly turned around with one hand still on the rail. Vegeta was dressed in confortable clothing. A loose white button down shirt and baggy khaki pants with dress like shoes. "They told me i might find you up..." Goku put a finger to his own lips. "Shhhhh. Come here." He smiled widely. He held out his hand and Vegeta took it. He stepped up to where Goku was. "Step up on here. Close your eyes and don't worry, I gotcha. I won't let go." Goku promised. Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes. He stepped up on the first bar of the rail. "Do you trust me?" Goku asked. "I trust you Kakarot." Vegeta wispered. Goku stepped up onto the railing as well. He slowly pulled Vegeta's hands off of the bar. Trusting Goku, he let go willingly. Goku spread Vegeta and his arms out until they were fully extended and straight. Goku let go and put his arms around Vegeta's waist. "Okay, open your eyes." Goku wispered in his ear. Vegeta opened his eyes. "I-I'm flying! Kakarot!" He exclaimed in a soft voice. Vegeta only saw the ocean water and sunset. Goku rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder. He kissed Vegeta's neck softly and slowly put his hands back where they were before ontop of Vegeta's hands. Their fingers intertwining with eachother constantly moving slowly. Goku brought their arms down to Vegeta's sides. Vegeta looked over his shoulder. Goku leaned in slowly, he pulled back a little, but then closed the gap between their lips, ending the day with their first kiss. Vegeta reached his hand up and placed it on Goku's cheek. They moved their heads together and kissed passionatly. And that was the last time Titanic would ever see the light of day.

END OF CHAPTER 5

chapter 6 - Draw me like that Kakarot...

Vegeta and Goku were laughing together as Vegeta led Goku to his and Bulma's cabin. They walked in. Goku was standing in a door entrance admiring the beautiul room and it's decor. Vegeta walked up behind Goku and put his hands on Goku's shoulders. He rested his head on his shoulder. "Kakarot I want you to draw me like the people in your portfolio." Vegeta said. Goku nodded. "Okay." He said. "Wearing nothing." Vegeta added with a smirk. Goku quickly looked at Vegeta over his shoulder. Goku went into the room and moved a couch and fixed the pillows. He pulled up a chair with a table and started sharpening his charcol. Vegeta came out with a thin robe on. He swung the robe tie around in a circle almost seductivly. Goku stared up at him. "As a paying customer..." Vegeta walked over and dropped a dime in Goku's hands. "I expect to get what I want." He smirked and dropped the robe. He stood there kinda embaressed. Goku was speechless. He was very muscular and toned. Goku tried his best to keep his eyes on Vegeta's face and not his body. "O-Over on the...the bed...the..the couch." Goku studdered pointing to it. Vegeta sat down. "Go ahead...lie down." Goku said trying to look away. But..he jsut couldn't take his eyes off of him. Vegeta lied down. "Tell me what to do..." "Put your hand back...right where it was. Now put your other one...right by your face...like that. Head down. Eyes to me...keep them on me. Now, try not to move." Goku said. (A;N Vegeta is positioned like Rose was.) Goku took a deep breath and started to draw. He flipped his head quickly to move his bangs out of his eyes. "So serious." Vegeta teased making a face at Goku. Goku smiled as he tried hard to focus. "I believe you are blushing Mr. Son." He said smiling. Goku laughed. "I can't imagen Philip Juars blushing..." Vegeta thought out loud. Goku looked up with an are-you-serious? expression. "He does landscapes..." He smiled. "Relax your face." Goku reminded. "Sorry." Vegeta took a deep breath and did as he was told. It was the most erotic moment of his life. Aleast up to then it was. Goku finished and Vegeta put his robe back on. He leaned over Goku's shoulder and admired the drawing. Goku blew on it and closed the portfolio. He held it up and Vegeta grabbed it. "Thank you." Vegeta wispered and leaned in to kiss him. They continued to kiss and Vegeta tugged to get the portfolio from Goku, but Goku was being playful and didn't let go. Vegeta smiled in the kiss. Bulma was in a room smoking with some other women and she hadent seen Vegeta all day. This made her mad and she sent a man named Yamcha to find him. Crew workers were talking with the captin of the ship, commenting on how calm the water was. The captin however, felt guilty, because he had a feeling iceburgs might be ahead, but the ship was going full speed anyways.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Chapter 7 - catch us if you can!

Goku shivered from the cold. Vegeta had changed back into his normal clothing and came back out. Yamcha opened the door to the room they were in and Vegeta and Goku ran. Goku, however, forgot his sketchpad, but they kept running anyways. To them, this was all a game. Yamcha saw them and began to chase them. Vegeta and Goku laughed and ran through a door that led to the boiler room and locked the door. Workers started yelling at them for being down there but they just ran off again. Goku led Vegeta into a section of the room and began to kiss Vegeta again. Steam from the machiens blew. one of the last places they ran to was a room where big items like cars were stored. Goku and Vegeta came across a nice and fancy car the was completely empty. No belongings in it or anything. Goku opened the door for Vegeta and took his hand. Vegeta stepped inside and Goku shut the door. He then hopped up to the front and sat behind the wheel. Vegeta went and pushed the window down and leaned out of it. Goku honked the horn twice. "Where to Sir?" He asked in a fake accent. Vegeta put his hands on Goku's shoulders. "To the stars." He wispered in his ear. Goku looked back at him and Vegeta pulled him through the window and to the seat. Both of them laughed. Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta and held his hand. Goku smiled. Vegeta took Goku's hand and kissed his middle finger, his ring finger, then his pointer finger. Vegeta stopped in mid kiss on the last finger and looked up at Goku who was watching him. Vegeta pulled back and thought for a second. "Put your hands on me Kakarot." Vegeta wispered. They both paused for a moment. Vegeta placed Goku's hand on his chest and both went into moments of passionate kissing. Goku let his hand slide down to Vegeta's waist and he laid him down on the seat of the car. About half an hour passed and all the windows were steamed up. Vegeta's hand hit the glass of the car, then slid off. Both of them were naked and sweaty. Goku was panting hard. "Kakarot...you're trembling...are you...alright?" Vegeta asked in between pants of his own. "I'm fine." Goku smiled taking short deep breaths. Vegeta nodded once and Kissed Goku's forehead. Goku put his head down on Vegeta's chest as both were catching their breath. Yamcha was led by two workers. "They ran into here sir." Yamcha examined the car window and saw the handprint on the glass. He put his finger to his lips, a signal to be quiet. They walked up to the door and threw it open. But...They were gone. Bulma had found Goku's sketch pad and almost tore up the drawing, but decided not to. Goku and Vegeta ran to the main deck laughing. vegeta looked up at Goku. "When the ship docks, i'm getting off with you." Vegeta smiled. Goku gasped. "This is crazy!" He exclaimed. Vegeta laughed. "I know, it dosen't make any sense! That's why I trust it!" Vegeta stopped laughing and kissed Goku. The two kiss while look outs observe this and talk about it to eachother, laughing and smiling. Then one of them spots what the captin had been fearing...a huge iceburg.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Chapter 8 - Hit or Miss?

The lookouts contact one of the deck workers and alerts them about the iceburg ahead. By now they are fearing about the speed of the ship and if they'll hit the iceburg. The deck worker scrambles to alert the people who control what the boiler room workers did. They changed the setting from full speed, to stop. The workers scrambled to stop the ship. Soon the captin heard about what was ahead and ordered them to turn the ship to avoid it. It was working. But they were a little too late. The iceburg and ship collided and Titanic shook violently. The iceburg tore a hole in the side and the bottom started flooding. People were trying to get out before they drowned. The deck workers started to seal the metal doors to stop the water. Titanic could still sail if 4 rooms were flooded but 5 were flooding. They had only 1 hour, 2 at the most. Vegeta and Goku were kissing when the ship started shaking. Ice fell onto the deck. "Watch out! Move!" Goku yelled pushing Vegeta back. Ice the size of bowling balls fell onto the deck and Goku looked at them. "Did we hit it?" He asked running over to the side of the ship and looking back. vegeta joined him and soon they were joined by other people. The workers started handing out life jackets. When people asked why they stopped the ship, the told them everything was alright and they just blew a propeller. But...Everything was not alright. They were sinking. Goku heard Deck workers talking about it and the two of them looked at eachother. "We better tell my father and Bulma." Vegeta said. The two held hands and made their way through the hallways. Yamcha was walking behind them and slipped Bulma's expensive and rare blue heart diamond necklace into Goku's jacket pocket without him knowing. They walked into the room. vegeta tried to explain what was going on but Bulma cut him off. She explained how someone stole the necklace. She ordered an officer to search Goku. This...pissed Goku off. "Aw come on! What did I do! I haven't taken anything!" He yelled. The officer took Goku's jacket and went through the pockets. "Is this it?" He asked holding up the necklace. Goku's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Yes." She said. "Take him away!" He commanded. Goku was handcuffed and they tried to drag him out of the room. "Vegeta! I'm innocent! You know that!" Goku cried. "This is absurd. I've been with him all day." vegeta wispered in shock. "Exactally!" Goku said. "He must have took it while you were getting dressed 'Geta..." Bulma wispered when she walked past Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled as they dragged him out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Chapter 9 - We're sinking...

The ship was starting to tilt. Goku was locked in a bottom office like room with a large pipe. His handcuffs were locked around the pipe. Yamcha had been playing with a bullet. He put it into his gun and walked over to Goku who was pissed. "This is courtesy of Bulma Breifs." He said Kneeing Goku in the stomach. Goku fell to his knees. Vegeta and Bulma were on the deck. He was worried about Goku. He decided to go find him. "Where are you going!" Bulma yelled. "To find Kakarot!" He yelled. "No!" She said grabbing his arm. "Let me go!" Vegeta shouted. "My god Vegeta! Your nothing but his whore!" She spat. "I'd rather be his whore then your husband!" He yelled. "No!" She yelled. Vegeta ripped his arm back and ran. Bulma was enraged by this. Goku looked out the small round window. Yamcha had left after he kneed him. He saw the water line in the window. He looked towards the open door. "HELP!" He yelled. He continued to cry out for help. "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. The water was half way up to his calf by now. The hallway was split into two. Vegeta looked down both hallways from the stairs. "Which way do I go?" He asked to himself. "HELP!" Goku yelled. Vegeta went and walked towards his voice. "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled out. Goku's head perked up. "Vegeta! In here!" He yelled. Vegeta dragged his legs through the water and pushed open a door. The table and chairs were floating. "Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed. He made his way over and threw his arms around his neck. Vegeta kissed him. "Vegeta look for a key. It's a small silver one." Goku said. Vegeta walked over to the key cabnet and looked through all of them. "Vegeta!" Goku smiled. Vegeta stopped and looked up. "How did you find out I didn't do it?" He asked. "I didn't." He said. Goku looked a little puzzled. "I just relized I already knew." Both of them smiled. "Keep looking" Goku reminded. "Oh!" He continued to look. The water was rising quickly. "It's not there!" Vegeta cried. "It's okay Vegeta. Go look for help." Goku said calmly, even though he was pannicing. Vegeta nodded. "Okay." Vegeta walked back over to Goku and kissed him again quickly. "I'll be back." He said. Goku nodded as Vegeta made his way out. "I'll just wait here." He called. Vegeta started looking for somthing or someone. He climbed the stairs and was on another deck. After running down many hallways, Vegeta spotted an ax on the wall in a glass. He punched the glass out and took the ax. It took him a while to get back to the stairs. When he did, the water was almost up to the celling. "Oh my god..." Vegeta wispered.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Chapter 9 - You jump, I jump

Goku looked around at the water frantically. He had put his knee up on a floating desk and the other on the pipe to keep somewhat dry. Vegeta pushed through the water. "Kakarot!" Vegeta called. "Vegeta!" Goku called back in releif when he saw him enter the door. "Will this work?" Vegeta asked holding the ax above his head. "I guess we'll find out. Come on." Goku sighed. He pulled his hands apart as far as he could against the pipe. Vegeta raised the ax. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WAIT!" Goku cried thinking about it. Vegeta stopped and looked up at him. "Go and take a few practice hits over there." Goku said motioning his head towards a wooden cabinet. Vegeta pushed himself towards the water and to the cabinet. He swung the ax and hit it. "Good! Now, try to hit the same place again! Go ahead Vegeta, do it!" Goku encouraged. Vegeta swung again and hit a completely different place. Goku almost felt sick. "Okay, that's enough practice." Goku said. Vegeta made his way back over. "Come on Vegeta! You can do it! Hit it really hard, and really fast." Vegeta raised his ax again and Goku noticed how he was holding it. "Woah wait!" Goku cried again. Vegeta looked back up. "Open your hands up a little more." Goku said trying to show it with his own hands. "Like that?" Vegeta asked. "Right. Listen Vegeta...I trust you." Goku pulled his hands apart again with the chain resting on the pipe. "GO!" Goku yelled closing his eyes. Vegeta closed his eyes too and hit it dead on the chain. Both of them open their eyes. Goku looked at his wrists. He was free. They both laughed. "You did it!" Goku smiled and hugged Vegeta. He kissed his cheek and forehead. Goku jumped off of the desk and into the water. "AW SHIT THIS IS COLD!" Goku screamed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Goku cursed pulling himself through it. The both looked down the hallway. "That was the way out!" Vegeta said. The staricase was flooded with water waterfalling from it. "We're gonna have to find another way out then! Come on!" Goku said pulling Vegeta down the oppiset way. The ship's front was already under water and still sinking fast. Lifeboats of people were already rowing away from Titanic. Goku slammed his shoulder into a thin part of the wall. Then he did it again and busted through. They got up and walked down the hallway. A worker started following them. "Hey! That's White Star Line property!" He yelled. Vegeta and Goku were trying their best to ignore him but the man was getting to be annoying. "You're gonna have to pay or that you know!" He yelled again. Vegeta and Goku turned around. "SHUT UP!" They shouted in harmony and continued walking. The worker stopped following them after that. Krillin wat the the top of the stairs arguing with one of the ship workers. They locked all the 3rd class people down there. "Krillin!" Goku smiled hugging him. "Goku! It's useless! they won't let us out!" He said. Goku looked back down the stairs. "Come on!" Goku said pulling Vegeta and Krillin with him. They ran to another locked gate guarded by ship workers. "Open the gate." Goku said calmly. "Go back to the main stairwell." The man said. "Open. The. Gate." Goku said again. He was really getting frustrated. "Go back to the main stairwell like I said before." He repeated. Goku sighed in frustration and walked away like he was going to leave but he turned around and grabbed the flimsly black bars. He began to shake the cage wildly. "YOU SON OF A BITCH LET US OUT!" He yelled. He ran back and grabbed a bench. Other men including Krillin helped him rip it out of the floor and Vegeta moved the people to the sides. They used the bench and ramed it into the cage breaking half of it. The pulled back and ramed into it again and the cage fell down. Everyone ran out. Vegeta and Goku let Krillin go his own way and the two of them (A;N Vegeta and Goku) ran to the deck. People were jumping off of the sides and lifeboats were still being dropped. Goku found a boat that was accepting men, women, and children but ONLY from first class. This disregaurded Goku. Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulders. "Vegeta get in the boat." Goku ordered. "No Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Vegeta. Get in the boat. I'm a fighter don't worry about me. I have my own boat to catch." He lied about the 'Own boat to catch' part. Goku knew that there were no more boats left. Bulma came and found them. "Vegeta you look a fright. Put this life jacket on." She said. He did so. Goku however did not have one but that wasn't really concerning him at the moment. "Vegeta go to the boat. I'll be okay." Goku reassured him. Vegeta finally got in the boat. He stood up and grabbed Goku's hand. Workers pushed Goku back though and their hands slipped started to lower the boat towards the water and vegeta kept his eyes on Goku. The ship workers lit fireworks that fell behind Goku making him look absolutly beautiful. Vegeta's heart pounded. He looked forward and saw the lower deck infront of him. He got up and pushed the people out of the way. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled to him leaning over the edge of the ship. Vegeta went and jumped out of the boat onto the deck. "Vegeta! NO!" Goku yelled. He ran off to find him. Vegeta was running back to Goku, and Goku was running to Vegeta. Goku ran down the grand staircase and vegeta ran to it. "Vegeta!" Goku cried. He was on the verge of tears. Goku embraced him and kissed him. "Vegeta you're so stupid!" He cried and kissed him. "You're so stupid!" He cried and kissed him again. "You're so stupid! Why did you do that? Why!" Goku kissed him firmly. "I just couldn't leave you Kakarot. You jump, I jump right?" Vegeta asked. Goku smiled through tears. "Right." Bulma watched this from the top of the stairs. Yamcha was right behind her and pulled her back. They were walking when Bulma grabbed the gun that was hidden in Yamcha's jacket and began to shoot at Goku and Vegeta.

END OF CHAPER 9

Chapter 10 - Titanic's death

Goku looked up and saw Bulma point the gun at them. His face grew pale. "Vegeta run!" Goku yelled. He pushed Vegeta forward and they took off. Bulma followed them. "Go keep going!" Goku yelled again. Bulma kept firing. She slipped on the floor but got back up and continued to chase them. "Hurry!" Goku cried. They ran straight into the water. Thats where Bulma stopped at the stairs and fired her last bllet. "I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME TOGETHER!" She yelled sarcastically. Vegeta and Goku ran through the dining room and down a fligh of small stairs. Goku held Vegeta close and pu a finger o his lips. "Ssssh, keep quiet." He wispered. They listened to see if hey were being followed. Nohing. The dining room was already full of water. They ran down the hallway hey were in and came to a pair of double doors ready o burs with water. ater was already pouring ou of he cracks. The stairs were also filled with water. Just then, the door burst and they ran down the next hallway. The water was right behind them "RUN VEGETA! GO! KEEP RUNNING!" Goku screamed. They ran as fast as they could, but were swept up by the water. They were carried down the hallway screaming eachothers names until the smacked into another gate. "THIS WAY!" Goku called over the roaring water and using the wall and celling, he and vegeta pulled themselves to another flight of stairs. They ran up them and ran into another gate. The water was rising quickly and was already up to their feet. They shook the gate and tried to open it. "Help! Help please!" They both yelled. A Ship worker was running down he hallway and stopped. "Sir please help us! Please!" Vegeta begged. The man started to run up the stairs but paused and turned around. He grabbed his keys and tried to unlock the gate. Pannicing he couldn't find the right key. They water was up to their waists and still rising. "COME ON COME ON!" Goku yelled. The man dropped his keys and they fell to the bottom of the water. "I'm sorry." he said and ran off. The water was up to their chests and Goku dove under water. He reached between the bars and felt around for the keys. He grabbed hem and came back up. They were floating and near the celling. "I got them! Which one is it Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Here try that black one." He suggested. Goku tried to put the key in the lock bu he couldn' find the key hold. "Hurry Kakarot." Vegeta said. Goku still couldn't find it. "Hurry Kakarot!" Vegeta was beginning to pannic again. They were against he celling and he water was still rising."HURRY KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed. Goku finally got the key ino the lock and it fit. He opened the gate. "Go! Go vegeta!" Goku pushed Vegeta out and followed him. Vegeta used the piped to get through the water. He looked behind him and didn't see him. "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled out. Goku popped up one pipe behind him. "I'm right here vegeta! Keep going!" He yelled. They were heavy from being wet. Goku was panting. "Move! Move!" Goku said rushing Vegeta up the stairs. Water was spilling over the bottom deck. People were pushing life boats off heir holding place and near the water. A worker ran o the stairs and he water was rising up to the main deck. "HURRY!" He shouted over the people. Goku and vegeta were running up the stairs still trying to get to the main deck. People were jumping into the water. The deck worker threatened to shoot anyone who came closer. A man jumped and pushed Krillin and the man shot him. He died. He looked at what he had done and saluted a fellow deck worker. He put the gun to his head and shot himself. Dead. Bulma picked up a sranded child and used tha to get her into a boat. Goku and vegeta ran through anoher formal room. Half the ship was already under water. Vegeta and Goku had made it to the deck of the ship...or what was left of it. They ran to the end that was tipping up. Goku held vegeta's hand and pushed through the sea of people. They go up to the top of he ship and held on. The lights were starting to flicker. The ship was up at a 45 degree angle. That's when all the lights whent out. It was now pitch black. The ship began to snap. It broke and 2/3rds of he ship was under water, and 1/3 fell back down. he water stared to flood and the 2/3rds under water stared to pull he ship up-right. Goku climbed over on the outer part of the rail and pulled vegeta along with him. "I got you. I won't let go." Goku said softly. The ship coninued o rise up unil i was sanding completely verticle. Everyhing was quie exept for when people fell and hit things. The ship just bobbed there for a while. Then it started to sink. Slowly a first, but then it quickly built up speed. "This is it." Goku said getting into a squatting position. He laid back down wih one arm wrapped around vegeta. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Vegeta cried. They go o heir knees and were holding hands. "Take a deep breath when I say." Goku said. Vegeta nodded. "The ship is going to suck us down. Aim for the surface and keep kicking. Do NOT let go of my hand. Were gonna make it Vegeta...trust me!" Goku said looking a him. "I trust you Kakarot." Vegeta said breathing quickly. "Ready...Ready...NOW!" Both of them took in a deep breath. The final part of the ship went underwaer and sucked hem down like Goku said it would. They were struggling o even stay where they were. Vegea and Goku held tightly to eachother. Goku grabbed Vegeta's life jacket and pushed him up towards the surface. The sucion pulled Goku down and ripped their hands apart. Vegeta stayed under and felt around for Goku's hand. When he could no longer hold his breath. He kicked to the surface frantacally and took a breath of fresh air. "KAKAROT!" vegeta screamed.

END OF CHAPTER 10

Chapter 11 - The Promise

Vegeta had been screaming Goku's name and Goku swam over. Goku grabbed his hand. "Kakarot!" He cried in relif. "Swim Vegeta! I need you to swim!" He yelled. People were screaming. The water was freezing. Goku pulled Vegeta over to a large piece of wood that was floating in the water. He pushed Vegeta up and tried to climb up as well. The board tipped over but they fell off. "Get on it. Stay on Vegeta." Goku said. He swam over infront of him. Goku rested his arms on the wood and smiled. They held hands. "You're alright now." Goku wispered and smiled. They pressed their foreheads together. Both of them were shivering really bad. Their lips had turned dark blue. "The boats are comming back for us Vegeta. Hold on just a little bit longer...Were away from he suction...but they'll be comming back." Goku nodded. Minuets passed and lots of people were dead. Vegeta and Goku had ice in their hair. The water was freezing the water and turning it into ice. Their hands still tightly locked together, nither one of them would let the other go. "It's getting quiet." Vegeta wispered. "It's just...gonna take...them a coup-ple...of m-minuets...to...g-get the...b-b-boats over...to us." Goku said. They were shivering so bad. Goku was growing so tired. It was quiet for a few moments. "I love you Kakarot." Vegeta wispered. Goku looked up and looked as though he was about to cry. "Don't you do that...don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet...Do you understand me?" Goku asked. "I'm so cold." Vegeta wispered. "Listen vegeta. You're gonna get outta here. You're gonna go on, and make lots of babies...and you're gonna wach 'em grow...And you're gonna die an old...and old man...warm in her bed. No here...no this night. Not like this...do you understand me?" Goku asked. Vegeta put his head down. "I...can't feel...m-my body..." He wispered sofly. "Winning that icket Vegeta...was he b-best thing tha ever happened to me...It brought me to you. And i'm hankful for hat Vegeta. I'm thankful." Goku smiled. Vegeta smiled back. Goku pulled his arm up and took Vegeta's hand with his oher hand, both wrapping around it securly. "You must...you must...you must do me this honor. You must promise me...hat you'll survive. That you won' give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopless. Promise me now Vegeta...And never let go of hat promise." Goku said. "I promise." He wispered. "Never let go..." Goku wispered back. "I won't let go Kakarot...I'll never let go." vegeta wimpered. Goku kissed Vegeta's hand and smiled. He pu his forehead to their hands and breathed in and out quickly. he boats finally came back. They began to check people. They were all frozen and dead. Vegeta was on his back holding on to Goku's hand. He was softly singing to himself. "Come...Josiphene...on my...fly-ing...machien...up she goes...up she goes...Come...Josiphene..." He heard the distorted voice of a man calling. He turned his head to the side and saw a light shining on them and a boat. "Kakarot..." Vegeta shook his hand. He rolled over onto his somach. "Kakarot...Kakarot..." He looked up at the boat and smiled. He kept shaking his arm. "Kakarot...there's a boat!" He wispered. Nothing. "Kakarot...?" His smile faded. Vegeta paused for a moment. He REALLY did not what to believe what he thought right now. He shook Goku's arm harder. Nothing. "Kakarot." He wispered. "Kakarot?" He shook his arm again. "Kakarot!" He wispered shaking him. Still...nothing. "...Kakarot..." He wimpered. "There's a boat Kakarot...Kakarot..." He cried sofly. The boat was passing them by in the distance. He put his head down and cried. He tried to die along with him. He laid there for a while until he remembered his promise to him. He sat up. "Come back!" He wispered. "Come back! Come back!" He called as loud as he could, but they couldn' hear him. He looked down at Goku looked as hough he was sleeping. He wen and pulled their hands apart. Goku fell off of the wooden platform and began to sink. "I'll never let go...I promise..." Vegeta kissed Goku's hand and let him go. Vegeta watched him as he sank until he was out of sight. Vegeta wimpered for a moment but then began to slide himself off of the platform. He splashed into the water and swam to a man with a whistle in his mouth. He took the whistle and began to blow into it. The men in the boat turned around and saw Vegeta. They turned around and got him. They wrapped him up in blankets and he laid in the boat staring up at the stars. 1500 people fell into the water when Titanic sank, and there were 20 boats near by, and only 1 came back. 6 people were saved from he water...6 out of 1500. Vegeta was wrapped in a blanket on the Carpahia. Bulma went to look for him, and he hid behind the blanket. Bulma thought he died and left. That was the last time Vegeta ever saw her. It was raining when the ship docked. Vegeta looked up at he Statue of Liberty. A man walked up to him and asked for his name. Vegeta started a him for a moment. "Son." He said and paused. he looked back up at the Statue. "Vegeta Son." He lived on for another 87 years, he lived to be 101. He married and had kids, and he had one grandaughter. Then, in his bed, warm and cozy, he died peacfully.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Chapter 12 - Reunited atlast (Epilouge)

Vegeta's soul, when he died, returned to the Titanic wreck. Bu instead of the wreck, it was heaven, the Titanic the way it looked before it sank. The doors to the grand stair case were opened for him and everyone was smiling at him. They were happy. This was the way it was supposed to be. All of the classes; First, second, and thrid were mixed togeher and no one cared. All the people that were on the Titanic were there. There was a path made for him and Vegeta walked through and to the stairs. Goku was standing there at the top infront of the clock. He held out his hand and 17 year old Vegeta took it. He walked up and Goku wrapped his in his arms with vegeta's arms around his neck, resting on his shoulders. Both of hem smiled. They leaned in and kissed once again and everyone clapped. Vegeta and Goku were finally reunited, their love for eachother seemed endless, no matter where they were. Because love never dies.

THE END

(A;N If you're wondering about Bulma, I dunno what happened to her, so be creative. Mabye she went to hell, mabye Titanic wasn't HER heaven, i dunno and honesly I don' really care that much about her in this story. _ Sorry about any spelling mistakes, My keyboard isn't working right...Especially for the letter "T", It doesn't really work well.)


End file.
